


Sour Cherry Lovers

by tired_softy



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, and more of a pg-13 make out fic with tooth rotting fluff, baz uses a ridiculous amount of nicknames and u cannot convince me otherwise, that turned out to be much less of a baking fic, the baking fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_softy/pseuds/tired_softy
Summary: Baz would do anything to get Simon off that couch. That, apparently, includes baking. Or whatever it turned into.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 34





	Sour Cherry Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while since I read Carry On so feel free to critique any details I may have screwed up on. I just finished Wayward Son (finally) and wanted to write some fluff to combat all the trauma...

Baz stared at the still lump on the sofa and sighed. He could still recognize some semblance of the man his boyfriend once was, but since the... fiasco at Watford around two months ago, Simon Snow was slowly becoming a shell of his former self. His wings were wrapped around him in an almost comforting gesture, and his tail curled around his leg, occasionally twitching. Penny had said he just needed some time to recover, he’d gone through a laundry list of traumatic events and then some, and he couldn’t be expected to bounce back as quickly as the rest of them. But Baz would be damned if he would let his boyfriend wallow.

“Snow”  
Silence.

“Snooooow”  
A small groan.

Baz leaned over the arm of the couch, and Simon rolled to his back to gaze at him. He sighed, setting his can of soda on the coffee table. “What is it Baz?” His voice sounded bleary and strained.

Baz hiked his knee up to rest on the sofa arm, using it to gently push Simon’s legs apart, and proceeded to basically army crawl up to his boyfriend’s chest. Being several inches taller than him, his lower legs were hanging off the side of the sofa still, but as Baz snuggled closer into Simon and tilted his head to kiss the moles below his ear, he couldn’t give less of a shit. Simon sighed once more, only now it sounded contented, and wrapped his wings around both of them, and for possibly the millionth time in his life, Baz admired how warm he was. He could already feel himself drifting off, and had to remind himself what he was actually trying to do. He placed a hand on either side of Simon’s body, under his wings, and pressed himself up so he hovered a few inches above him.

“Si, darling…” he muttered. Simon’s eyes blinked open slowly, and when they meet Baz’s the poor man had to remind himself to breathe. “Can you sit up for me love?” Simon, not fully sentient, closed his eyes and furrowed his brow gently as if considering the request. Eventually, he nodded slightly, and tucked his wings in as he pushed more of his body up through Baz’s arms and settles into a seated position, leaning back between one of the cushions and the other sofa arm. Baz clambered the rest of the way onto the couch and made his way gently into Simon’s lap. He seemed more aware now, but there was still an edge of haziness in his eyes, and Baz took the opportunity before it cleared up to press kisses from his lover’s forehead down to his mouth. Simon jolted a little when their lips meet, and leaned up into him, wrapping his arms around Baz’s shoulders, and deepening the kiss. They sat like this for a few moments, until Simon pressed forward, indicating he was hungry for a little more than this. Baz whined frustratedly into his mouth, and slipped a hand between them to rest on Simon’s chest, using it to gently press him back and away from his mouth. Simon bit his lip and tried to hide his disappointment with an inviting look and a glance down his lover’s body. Baz inhaled sharply and had to compose himself for a moment before he could speak again.

“That isn’t what’s happening here my love,”

Simon leaned forward to press his forehead against Baz’s shoulder, twisting around to kiss at his neck. “Why not?” he muttered, and Baz’s breath actually caught, before he steeled his resolve and pushed himself out of Simon’s lap.

“Because we’ve done nothing but that or lay around since we made it here!” Baz exclaimed. “I think we’ve fucked on every surface in this flat, or at least enough of them to make Penelope lose her absolute shit if she ever bought a blacklight.” 

Simon snickered, and Baz rolled his eyes lovingly.

“Having sex can’t be the only thing that gets you up from this couch Snow” he chided. Simon fake saluted him and turned his languid form to a seated position, pressing himself up to stand. 

“What else should then?” he asked, rubbing his socked feet against his legs and stretching his arms above his head, his wings flexing with them. Baz took a moment to admire him and rose up as well, kissing the mole above his eye and grinning down at him.

“Simon Snow, we are going to bake today.” Seeing Simon’s already widening smile, Baz felt a pit of warmth and excitement in his stomach, knowing that he’s found something to get Simon off that bloody couch. “Sour cherry scones, to be exact.” he finished, and he could feel himself grinning stupidly right along with his boyfriend. As they walked towards the kitchen, Simon caught his hand and bumped his shoulder, and Baz looked over at his boyfriend adoringly. Once they reached their destination, Baz backed Simon up into the counter to pepper his cheeks with kisses, because he was frankly overjoyed that his boyfriend is up and walking about. Simon saw an opening and twined his arms around Baz’s waist and spun them around, rising up on his tiptoes to be taller than Baz, and looking down at him through heavy-lidded eyes, licked his lips. “Is that supposed to be seductive Snow?” Baz chuckled lightly. “I swear you only have two moods. Excited golden retriever and horny bitch.” He pushed him off. 

“Hey!” Simon protested. “I’m the one who calls you that!” 

Baz snorted. “We’re not in the bedroom right now Snow. It doesn’t count.” He scrolled through recipes for sour cherry scones before settling on one with an example photo that reminded him of the ones Snow used to scarf during tea at Watford. Baz set his phone on the counter with the list of ingredients and turned to his boyfriend. “And,” he stated, rather excitedly for what, in hindsight, would be a disaster, “we won’t be using any magic.” Simon groaned, and Baz ambled over to the fridge to find eggs, calling over his shoulder “Could you brew some tea dear?”

Thirty minutes later, the tea is sitting cold and forgotten on the countertop and Simon and Baz have scoured every inch of the tiny kitchen for some sugar. How did they not have any SUGAR? Penelope Bunce was in for it if she ever came home. Baz grumbled as he leaned against the counter. “Maybe just a little magic?” Simon suggested, looking up at Baz through his lashes, as if he needed any more convincing.

“ **Pour some sugar on me…** ” may have been a bad spell on second thought. Baz was lucky he was leaning against the counter so some of it was salvageable. Simon slapped his hand over his mouth before he could cast a spell to clean up the floor now covered in a thin layer of sugar and scurried to get their broom. As he kneeled down to scoop the sugar into the dustpan, Baz resumed his relaxed position against the counter and stared down at his lover. “Pretty sight,” he remarked. Simon looked up at him as he cackled, and shuffled closer on his knees. He set down the broom and dustpan, bit his lip, and made direct eye contact with Baz… and grabbed a handful of sugar and threw it directly into his face. 

********

********

Baz sputtered angrily and rushed to the sink to rinse his face while Snow tossed the rest of the sugar in the bin. He turned around with slightly reddened eyes. Snow cupped his cheek in his hand and made a sympathetic noise before smirking. “Pretty sight” Baz yanked his chin away as Snow burst into laughter. “On the bright side, you don’t have to exfoliate tonight!” Turns out, avoiding your vampire boyfriend as he chased you around the flat was a lot harder when you had a wingspan. Tumbling to the floor as his wing clipped a corner, Simon cackled. Baz jumped on top of him, pretending to be angry, until his boyfriend’s laughter was too infectious to resist, and he collapsed on top of him in glee. 

“Crowley Si,” he gasped. “You’re too much angel” Simon grinned and brought Baz’s face to eye level and kissed him gently. Baz dragged himself off the floor as he got uncomfortable, and extended his hand to Simon to help him up. “Let’s actually do what we were planning on this whole time hm?” he asked, twining their fingers together as he spoke. Simon grinned and nodded.

Surprisingly, the scones went...smoothly? For two 20 something year olds who had never baked a day in their lives, the mess was...minimal. The oven was tricky to figure out, but calling Penny seemed the obvious solution. Her threat of killing both of them echoed in their ears as they gently placed the tray of scones on the rack, and Baz triple checked that the timer was set. They set out a stick of frozen butter to melt a little in the kitchen heat, so Simon would have enough to spread all over his. They settled back onto the dreaded couch to watch some TV while they waited, but Baz placed himself firmly between the cushions and Simon.

As Simon snuggled down into his chest, Baz handed him down the remote and leaned back into the squishy material. As Simon flipped through the channels, he carded his hands through his hair and basked in his warmth. It still startled him that Si was so warm, even after all these months. Soon enough, he heard the click of the TV as it was turned off, and he startled just a little as his beloved (clumsily) pushed himself around so as to kiss him. Baz couldn’t help himself from smiling into the kiss as he felt Simon’s wings flap excitedly. He sucked in a little breath as he felt his tail wind around his leg and grip it tightly. The noise in the back of the throat was embarrassing, but he soon forgot his shame as Simon practically whimpered in his arms as he tried to get closer to him. Baz snickered then, as he felt Simon’s hands scrabbling at his collar, desperate to unbutton his shirt. Baz gripped his hands and placed them down in his lap, before reaching to undo his own top two buttons. Simon huffed out a breath of disapproval, and Baz chuckled slightly at his eagerness. Once his blasted buttons were open, Simon kissed down his face and neck and down onto his chest. Baz whined and tilted his head back to give him easier access. He felt a hand behind his neck as his head was brought up gently so Simon could kiss him once more before returning to his ministrations of his neck, a dark chuckle leaving his throat, followed quickly by what was nearly a mewl as Simon bit down. He made eye contact with him then, and the two stared at each other with swollen lips and hungry eyes… until the timer went off. Snow’s demeanor instantly changed. He smiled with all the delight of a child on Christmas and hopped off Baz’s lap and ran to the kitchen. He stood at the oven making puppy dog eyes. 

“You’re fucking kidding me. You take charge the second you get kissed but once we’re in the kitchen it’s over? You can’t take care of yourself anymore?” Simon stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. “Crowley Snow,” he huffed as he slipped the floral mittens over his hands and bent down to open the oven. Simon jumped up and down and clapped his hands. “And you’re sure I should let you near a knife?” Simon grinned and reached to grab a scone off the tray. “NO!” Baz nearly screamed as he watched his boyfriend’s hand close around a scone.

Several minutes of crying and frantic helpful spells later, Baz was kneeling on the kitchen floor staring into the same boyfriend’s swollen, tear stained face. “Angel, how did you not think those would be hot?” Simon sniffled lightly.

“I just wanted a scone,” he said wetly. Baz smiled gently.

“How about we leave them to cool for a little while longer before we try to dig in? Bunce may even be home by then!” he finished encouragingly. Simon nodded gently, and Baz propped himself up against the cabinets and drew Simon’s head into his lap. It only took about a half an hour for Bunce to arrive touting groceries, and as she went to put them away she stumbled across the two boys on her kitchen floor, Simon now soundly asleep as Baz stroked his hair. She rolled her eyes at the pair, and Baz stuck his tongue out at her. He would have flipped her off, but one hand was tangled in Simon’s hair, the other being held against his sleeping boyfriend’s heart like a cold stuffed animal. He scrunched his fingers up a little and Simon stirred gently. He spoke to him in a soft voice. “Sweetheart, Penny’s home. Do you want to get up and have a scone now?” Simon let out a gentle huff as he began to rise from Baz’s lap. Even Penelope couldn’t help but smile down at them fondly. 

“I’ll make the tea then. I see the two of you have mucked up my kitchen enough as it is.” Baz smirked at her as Simon blushed lightly.

The scones were wonderful.


End file.
